


Battle of the Season

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Prompt: snowball fight!Originally part of my 25 Days of Shipmas
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: 25 Days of Shipmas





	Battle of the Season

Taichi and Yamato had begun dating in their third year of high school. The moment they did, everything clicked and they wondered why they hadn't done this earlier. Everything was pretty much the same. They would still butt heads and argue. They would still hang out the same way they had before. The only difference was that sometimes they kissed and held hands.

And it was great.

This morning, Taichi was awakened by Agumon's excited shoving. He groaned, wanting to stay in bed but there was no fighting a mini-dragon.

"I get it, you want some breakfast", Taichi said drowsily.

"It's not that! But I wouldn't mind some food", Agumon added hastily. "Outside Taichi! It's snow!"

Taichi got out of bed and went over to his window, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Sure enough, once his eyes woke up enough to see, there was a nice, thick layer of snow outside.

"Let's go play outside!"

Taichi smiled and got his phone to call Yamato up. About twenty minutes later, they had met in a park with their digimon. Taichi suggested a snowball fight and he and Yamato began to build their fort on one side while Agumon and Gabumon built their fort on the other. Taichi reinforced their barrier while Yamato built up their arsenal of snowballs. When both sides were ready, Taichi held up a snowball, impressed with his boyfriend's work.

"I declare war!", he shouted, throwing the first ball.

Their partners responded with their own war cry and the battle had begun. Snowballs flew across the field, whizzing past them. Some hit their snow fort and they had to be built back up again. Taichi had been fixing part of it, while Yamato took the digimon 2-to-1 when one of Gabumon's snowballs hit him squarely in the forehead. Yamato fell dramatically.

"No!", Taichi shouted, just as theatrically. He cradled Yamato in his arms, brushing the snow from his face. "He was so young!"

"Tai...", Yamato croaked, reaching up to touch his face.

"Don't speak! You don't have much time left!"

"A...avenge meeeee", Yamato drawled before closing his eyes.

"Noooooo!", Taichi dragged out before dropping him to the ground with an 'oomph' from Yamato.

"You'll pay for this!", he shouted before unleashing all the snowballs he had against Agumon and Gabumon. They responded in kind and Taichi found himself overwhelmed. He was pelted with snow and fell next to Yamato.

"I...I couldn't avenge you. I'm sorry. Gah, I'm dead", he groaned, closing his eyes.

Yamato laughed. "What a worthless boyfriend. Can't even avenge my death."

"Hey, at least I tried!"

"Taichi! We want hot chocolate! And food!", Agumon shouted as he ran across the field to them.

"If you please", Gabumon added politely.

Yamato and Taichi got up and wiped the snow from themselves. Yamato hooked his arm around Taichi's and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for at least trying to reap justice in the wake of my death", he said.


End file.
